Talk:List of Guilds
2012 Discussion Would be nice to have a good list of guilds and members here, ideally with links to the guild's websites. Octar 14:32, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I added a list and made it as complete as I could. Would be nice if Hyperlinks and links to Guild Homepages could be added. Also nice would be the map with the guild halls in it. (from SRCN I think) Well the SRCN map is several years old and is missing most of the guild halls that are around today. As for the technical stuff I suppose I could hyperlink everything that needs to be hyperlinked...Oh and I suppose we should put everything in alphabetical order to make things easier to find. Jedd the Fighter 03:02, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering - is it really necessary and/or appropriate to have "Former members" listed under half the guilds? I mean for certain historical RP cases, perhaps (although if it's significant for RP, that would be better going in the guild's IC writeup page), but for most cases, they're not in the guild anymore, so why list them? It just adds confusion and mess to the page. RogueShayde (talk) 10:57, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't like it much either. Also, in some cases, it's pretty hard to list everyone that has passed by the guild (e.g. Rebels or DR, who have had lots and lots of people). When it's important IC, it can also be important for the specific character. For example, for Cass, it's certainly important to have been in the MaV. But is it important for the MaV? Probably not so much. Cassandrawiz (talk) 12:29, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Good points. It makes more sense to have that sort of info on the individual guild pages. Feel free to remove the sections or move them to the guild pages. Jedd the Fighter (talk) 21:54, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, it was actually me who added former members when I created that list, because I thought completely opposite. On the guilds' pages, they don't need to be named, since they are not in the guild any more, but in this collection bit they are, because it gives a good overview of how guilds developed. I guess they are removed now, but I am still not convinced yet, why :P Sorry, should have signed: C.N.Z. (talk) 23:23, November 1, 2012 (UTC)C.N.Z. Hmm... I see your point... Except that a list of names doesn't say much about how a guild developed. Unless they are organised chronologically, or something (and even then, some left because they moved on, some were kicked out, etc). And then there's the ones that everyone forgot to add. The DR, for example, as a much richer story than was shown here. Maybe there's a way to make the former members bit slightly more clear? Like saying the Oberin years in which each member was there? Cassandrawiz (talk) 23:33, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, if you want to talk about how your guild developed, I don't think it can be done in a list of player's names. And in listing "former members", Cass is right in that you can't possibly list all the former members of every guild. What the problem was here was that this list was seemingly just certain guilds putting up the former members who they thought would make them look the best. This is not only insulting to the players who are not listed, but (in certain cases) attempting to use the reputations of the players who had left the guild. Think about it - if you left a job in real life, would you want your former employer running around trying to use your good name to boost their reputation? No. Well it's the same principle here - when a player is looking to join a guild, they should be looking at the guild's current status, not who "used to be" in the guild 5 years ago - or who may have worn the tag for a month or two a year back. That means nothing. Who is the guild now? That is what matters. If you want to tell the history - tell it in your Guild Page. It is also difficult enough to keep all the players straight, without having the same names appear multiple times on this list - we don't want people to have to search through and scratch their heads to figure out which guild someone is "actually" in, because their name is listed under 4 different guilds but 3 of them are "formers". I hope this makes some sense. RogueShayde (talk) 23:47, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry for not expressing exactly what I meant, maybe developed wasn't the perfect word :) And no, I am not interested in how "my" guild developed, but my idea was, to do it for all. If it is a matter of completeness, fact is, the non-former member list isn't complete either, so that would be no argument, as it is continually changing and some member are not really playing any more and hard to be added to a guild. Many names in the list I got of the guilds homepages, some of them are outdated though. You can't possibly complete any part of the list. I am no machine, so most of the former members were done out of my head, hoping others would add those of other guilds. I just find, there were not enough reasons to delete, instead of adding. I'm truly not sure what you mean by insulting, or reputation. it's just a list, right? I didn't mean to insult anyone (maybe myself and my brain which lacks a lot of information and is more forgetful than I would wish for it to be ;)). A simple note saying "this list is incomplete" would do it. Is this something personal, this is all about? So it can't be completion. Of course we are aiming for it, but we'll probably never reach it. What would you think about adding a row to the table saying "former members", where we add the members with, if you prefer, real life years in brackets behind, in which they have been in the guild? Then it is less confusing, because there is a clear "active members" category. On a different note? Can I retrieve the data? It took me ages to collect, and yes, I kind of was a little bit proud of it. Jedd, could you maybe help me if there is a way? C.N.Z. (talk) 01:54, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Jedd, I have retrieved a little bit at least. I have added a column for demonstration: Now it is not confusing any more. What do you think? C.N.Z. (talk) 02:21, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, I certainly meant no offense, and did not know that this was the work of one person - I was under the impression that this was something people were randomly adding to their guild listing for reasons just as random. I think adding another colum for the former members list is a much better way to do it, and less confusing. To find the information: Every change made to a page on the Wiki is recorded and can be recalled - just go to the Edit button, and on the drop-down menu, there is a History button. On that page you can find the edit I made (Dated October 29 and commented as to what was done). Click on "prev" and it will let you see what edits were made - highlighting in yellow the information that was removed.RogueShayde (talk) 02:28, November 5, 2012 (UTC) That looks waaay better - thanks Jedd for the technical adjustments. RogueShayde (talk) 02:50, November 5, 2012 (UTC)